Native Hawaiians (NHs) and Pacific Peoples (PPs) including Filipinos and Pacific Islanders, endure significant and persistent health disparities in diabetes and associated complications such as heart disease and renal failure. Despite increased research efforts aimed at improving the health status of NHs and PPs, few studies have actually had a major impact. Lack of coordination, few experienced investigators, limited research infrastructure and a pervasive mistrust of research by communities have all contributed to the lingering and growing effects of racial/ethnic health disparities in Hawaii and the US. This proposal is a 5-year plan to develop and establish a Hawaii EXPORT Center (HEC) whose mission will be to reduce and eliminate Diabetes Related (DR) health disparities in NHs and PPs. To achieve this mission, the HEC will seek "grass roots" partnerships with NH and PP communities, health care organizations serving these communities and a broad range of health and education disciplines that share in the HEC mission and vision. Medstar Research Institute (MRI) will serve as a partnering institution for the HEC and will have three specific roles: 1) provide statistical and data management support, 2) design and implement the Molokai NH Heart Health Study using a partnership model and 3) participate in the design and implementation of culturally competent training programs to build research capacity. The proposed HEC also provides MRI with the opportunity to extend their current research experience in native populations (i.e. American Indians and Alaskan Natives) to another native population, NHs, who have similar health disparities. The 3 core sections of the HEC will include: 1) Research, 2) Research Infrastructure and 3) Community Outreach and Dissemination. Thus, the specific aims are to: 1) develop and establish "grass roots" partnerships with multiple stakeholders through a strategic planning process that will seek to coordinate existing resources with new programs planned for the HEC. 2) Improve research in DR disparities by designing and implementing hypothesis driven research of high scientific merit and relevance to NHs and PPs. 3) build research capacity by developing and implementing programs that will increase the number and quality of investigators and studies engaged in DR health disparities research. 4) Improve and facilitate the translation of research to clinical practice by building a community-based network that will disseminate scientific information, educate students and raise public awareness of DR disparities throughout the State and the US.